


In the Base of Your Spine

by Eclissy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclissy/pseuds/Eclissy
Summary: Feower hasn't touched the Four-Sky Blade since his last one-on-one duel with Seox, a bout that made him realize that he was the only one weak to the temptation of power. The day he chances wielding the Revenant weapon once again, a fellow orphan of Stardust Town returns home as a famed hunter. They remember the twins fondly, keeping tabs on their old friends turned sky-wide renowned Eternals; the prey that would have them go down in legend.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started gbf in novemeber and I've been really really into it! Even made my own DanchOC and I've been tossing around ideas for stuff I wanted to write. Top of the list is something about the Eternals, one of the worst grinds I've ever had to do. Getting even two kills me inside and it kills me even more that after all that work, they have very little interactions. I had a lot of fun drafting the plot but boy actually writing it :"Q
> 
> But also, not such a serious work. I just wanted to have fun with characters and OCs.

A fog had rolled into the woods, blocking out daylight entirely. If Tweyen could fly, this would be nothing. The Eternal would shoot into the sky, fire arrows at their pursuer until their body was made entirely of holes, and she would find Fif.

“Fif!” Tweyen shouted as hard as the strep would allow her. Running only got her ankles caught in the bristles lining the ground. She tried lifting off, floating wobbly a meter from the forest floor. “FIF!” She desperately yelled again, sending piercing pains through her throat before tumbling into the thorny brush. It scraped more ugly cuts into her skin and bled worse when she struggled to stand back up.

A smaller pair of hands, though torn to near ribbons themselves, gently removed the vines trapping Tweyen’s limbs.

“Please, be calm,” Anre pulled a thorn from his palm, having raised his voice only slightly. “If they discover that Fif is on her own, they will turn their attention to her finding her first.”

Tweyen’s throat closed, ashamed of the panicked outburst. She clutched the Two-Crown Bow in a death grip and stared at the shape of her whitened knuckles. Eyes widening, she held out her arms and found that the Bow had become a fuzzy gold shape.

She wiped her eyes and found that her vision hadn’t improved.

“There’s something in the fog, Anre. I can’t see.” Tweyen said and Anre’s finger shot up to his lips.

There was a rustling behind them, some ways into the dense fog.

The Eternal brought the bow up instinctively, pulling back on the bowstring as an arrow of light flickered in, and out, of existence. Her fingers quivered, feeling like she was clutching brambles instead of her weapon. Screwing her eyes shut, Tweyen released the string and the Two-Crown Bow fell out of her hands.

Worse yet, Anre and Tweyen could hear the sound of a rusted blade. As the rustling of boots through brush grew close, so did the ring of the blade scraping over the barks of the trees.

They were being taunted.

Anre looked into Tweyen’s eyes and then down at her reddened shins. One of her shoes had been ripped open and her swollen ankle was peeking out. Anre himself couldn’t hold the One-Rift Spear for more than a few minutes at a time. The heavy weapon was cradled in his arms, glinting in the little light the fog would allow.

Together, they could put up one last stand.

The Harvin gazed at his spear.

“Go.” Anre told Tweyen, backing away from her as she began to stutter a protest. The ugly metallic clanging was deafening now, joined by a light hearted whistle.

“If it is the fog that’s poisoning you, find a place with clear skies,” Then, Anre turned his back on his fellow Eternal. “Find the others and return as fast as you can.”

“Wait!” Tweyen did not want that to be her last words to Anre but he gave her no choice.

Rolling the One-Rift Spear back into his hands, Anre darted towards the noise and disappeared, eaten by the wisps of the fog.

Tweyen bit back a sob and dragged herself up. She hobbled in the opposite direction of her dear friend, blind and alone.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I completely forgot to add the prologue the first time)


	2. Chapter 2

Inside of a rowdy house in Stardust Town, Feower stared through a window at Seox standing outside. A thin layer of snow had been sprinkled over the steps but it wasn’t cold enough to be uncomfortable. That meant it wasn’t strange for Seox to be standing there but Feower just didn’t want him anywhere near home period.

Boxes in the storage room were rustled and Feower’s ears were pricked by the sound. Behind a short wall of supplies, he found a little bit of pink peeking over the top.

“Sister?” Feower relaxed his tightened jaw.

Utala stood, hugging a big package to her chest.

“Oh, hello?” She checked around the unlit room, jumping when she caught sight of the Eternal.

“Apologies, I thought you were my sister.” Feower came over to help the captain with the box.

“No, no, I should say sorry. I shouldn’t have answered.” The Captain of the Grancypher shook her hand, catching sight of Seox through the window over Feower’s shoulder. “He’s—“Having trouble mustering the confidence to go inside. Usually, large get-togethers were something that Seox would put up with or avoid altogether.

That was before he began wearing the Six-Ruin Fist.

Saving Seox’s pride, Utala fixed the sentence and said “He shouldn’t be out there alone. I’ll go let him in.”

“There’s no need to.” Feower made a subtle protest that was still loud enough to be heard from the hall. Swallowing, the Eternal lowered his voice. “Seox is old enough to knock on a door.”

“I suppose so,” Utala clicked her teeth together, clenching them nervously behind her pressed lips. “I’ll just--“her eyes darted to Seox again. “--ask him to make sure.”

Feower swallowed a sigh but couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling after Utala rushed out of the room and through the throng of the party. The children bounced along behind her, wondering what was inside the package. Some of the crew members of the Grancypher jumped in too, most of them kids themselves.

Stardust town wasn’t used to such a ruckus though the occasion was common. Tien and Feower may have been the leaders of the orphans in Stardust Town but some of the children had been older, grew up, and left the nest. Every so often, they would return and have a small reunion. It was different now that Utala and the other Skyfarers joined in, bolstering the town’s population to the hundreds in a day.

More than ever before, the orphans had opportunities and aspirations in the form of knights, agents, and more.

Looking through the packed room now, was this because he and Tien made the decision to travel on the Grancypher?

“Sorry to bother you. I know you would rather be alone,” Utala said, having opened the door. “Maybe just for a little while, you could join us?” Taking the easier chance Utala gave him, Seox stepped inside and instantly, a clear voice rang through Feower’s mind.

_“I was merely responding to your inner desires.”_

Seox peeled his mask away for a moment, returning a small smile Utala gave him.

_“I’m giving you the chance to prove you’re the strongest in all the skies!”_

“Strongest in all the skies…” Feower murmured again, taken back to the darkness under the deck of the airship; where the Four-Sky Blade drove him to attack the rest of the Eternals and Utala.

He had been the second of the Eternals to give into the lull of a Revenant Weapon. Seofon had done so with an intent to prepare the others for another incident. His decision, while incredibly stupid, did prepare them all for the real disaster.

Tien had all been cut down, shivering on her knee. Bullet shells dotted the windy hill and one of her guns had been crushed under Feower’s shoe. There was literally nothing provoking him but Feower could remember, clearer than his own age, the way he struck down to murder his sister.

If he hadn’t been stopped, Feower couldn’t begin to imagine—

“Boo!”

The Eternal whipped around, nearly getting a spot on pot-shot at Seofon. It was too bad his first captain had been too used to having to duck.

“Easy easy! You must have been stuck in one good day dream. Haha! I haven’t gotten this close since you were as tall as my hip.” Seofon laughed, paying no mind to the open mouthed-scowl Feower was giving him. Feower bit down on his lip when he notice that Tien was beside him.

“Are you feeling well?” Tien asked, one of her ears tipping forward. “You’re pale.”

The tinge of worry in his sister’s voice made guilt curl in the pit of his stomach.

“Strange. Or maybe not,” Seofon touched a knuckle to his chin, feigning an overly serious look at Feower. “Spending all of this time in a cramped cabin, germs are bound to jump around. But since no one else is under the weather, I think someone’s not taking their vitamins.”

The scowl was back, practically tearing into his cheeks.

For a moment, Seofon seemed to wince at the harsh reaction but it was evident that this was what he wanted.

“So I’m wrong.” Seofon softened, uncrossing his arms. “If it is something else, you can correct me.”

As infuriatingly sincere as Seofon had been lately, that nail dug deep in his stomach wouldn’t come loose yet.

“Utala’s hiding from you again.” Feower jabbed a thumb in her direction.

The other Captain had seen Seofon and was doing a very good job of hiding behind Seox. Part of her side pony-tail was sticking out from Seox’s shoulder and the Erune pushed it back, pretending he was rubbing a sore spot.

‘Why?’ Seofon mouthed silently, genuinely confused. It distracted him enough to walk away from what he was doing.

Lyria and Vryn had strategically themselves in his path, pretending to have a question for him or something. Feower couldn’t hear them. His mood had soured even more from having to see Seox again.

“Feower,” His sister took a gentle hold of his arm, examining his expression. From the indent on his bit lip, she knew he needed some time to his thoughts. “I’m here for you whenever you’re ready.”

Tien didn’t know she had hammered that nail deeper.

“I know.” Feower clasped her shoulder for a long moment, finding that the corners of his mouth were hard to lift, before retreating upstairs to his room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Utala peeked out from behind Seox, relieved though guilty to see Lyria and Vryn covering for her. Seofon was answering some question, struggling to step around them as they continued to step into his way. They were doing a pretty good job of holding the conversation with the mirrored little shimmy they were all doing.

But behind Seofon, Feower was disappearing upstairs.

She would have thought he was just grabbing something if it weren’t for some of the children. They had stopped in the middle of what they were doing, glancing at him and each other with creased brows. Those were easy to spot on kids and, they were Feower’s family.

They would absolutely know when he was upset.

Could he be troubled? Whatever it was, maybe Utala made it a little worse. She looked back on what she had done and realized that she may have blown him off.

“That doesn’t have anything to do with you.” Seox said, adjusting his mask. If he hadn’t worn the entire set today, Utala could read him as easy as he could read her. This was a small problem, after all, and he'll solve it by leaving. He only came to check in anyways.

“I turn the locks on the door three times before I go to bed and it hasn’t hurt me yet,” Utala said, stepping beside Seox. “I’ll be back soon.”

Seox would have made a reply about him not being some child, missing the chance when Utala sped around the room, hugging the wall to avoid who was in the middle. It was such an amusing spectacle, Seox didn’t notice the actual children glowering at him.

* * *

 When Feower had fallen under the influence the Four-Sky Blade, what followed was nothing short of a violent rampage. It may have started with the mafia but then Feower went hunting for his fellow Eternals. If he didn't drop dead after from exhaustion, who knows what he would have done next. Track down the next notorious mark? Whittle himself down so far that he'd blindly strike at children? If he was ready to hurt his own sister...

That made Feower all the more bitter when Seox first came to Stardust Town with the Six-Ruin Fist. It was with respect and a level-head that Seox requested a duel. Using mere words, Seox had already driven him miles through the mud.

Feower had hated Seox from the moment they met but this time, without an addled every jab Feower made was with the intent to kill. He wanted to coax out the power Seox despised so much and show him that it wasn’t enough.

He may not have been the strongest in the skies but Feower could make more strikes in a second than a humming bird flap could flap its wings in a minute. Seox knocked back each one with equal ferocity, their weapons clashing like lightning and thunder.

It wasn’t a fight that covered much space. The two stood their ground and didn’t give the other an inch, snapping at their opponent in quick succession. By all means, they could have been equals.

The key difference that ended the match was control. Seox kept composure and calculated control the entire time, clutching it in fact, and fearing to death at what would happen if he let go. Feower could the caution in each move Seox made, growing far more erratic in contrast. So much so that the enticing voice floated back to his ears.

_“You still have the desire for strength.”_ The Four-Sky Blade said.

Feower’s heart slammed to a stop and Seox found his chance. He brought an elbow down on Feower’s arm, forcing the Four-Sky Blade out of his opponent’s grip and wound his other fist back, smashing it hard into Feower’s stomach.

Spit and blood hit the back of Feower’s clenched teeth, defiant to show weakness even in loss. The Erune managed to roll when he fell, struggling with all of his might to stay upright. His legs shivered with the effort to stay on his knees.

Seox didn’t know it but he had prevented the Four-Sky Blade from another attempt on Feower’s mind.

“Ngh…” Feower’s anger gave him a voice. “Damn you.”

The bastard, standing higher than Feower could ever hope to reach anymore, had the gall to apologize. He had strength in all the ways Feower wanted and kept treating it like a curse.

“Just how many people in this world do you think crave power—the very power that you look down on!”

“I’ll admit it… Deep down I’ve never thought highly of my strength.”

Feower felt like scum.

“But I see things differently now… I’m in your debt, Feower.”

Feower was scum.

* * *

Since Seox, almost all of the Eternals had come to wield a Revenant weapon. They all had the courage to wield them while Feower wrapped the Four-Sky Blade. He hid it in a locked box under his bed in Stardust Town, leaving it untouched for months on end.

How funny it was, that Feower had decided to let it see the light again on the same day he had first seen Seox since their duel.

True to its legendary nature, the blue gems were deeper than the sea, said to respond to the resplendence of cautious wisdom.

“The frigid sea gulps down the truth like a bitter tonic.” Feower spoke part of a passage on the Blade aloud, leaving the weapon untouched on the blanket. He didn't know why he recited it, feeling like he had just regurgitate barbs.

Feower ground his teeth Taking the Blade back into his hands was easy. What kind of idiot was afraid of just holding a dagger? Feower scoffed at himself, taking a hold of the Blade, and it clattered to the carpet from him jumping at a creaking floorboard.

The Eternal swore, finding that he had built up a cold sweat beading at his forehead. A second loud creak gave him another jump and he turned to find the door slightly open.

Utala was standing right outside, holding her hands up and shaking her head.

“I’m sorry! I knocked and the door came loose! Sorry!” It was the truth but Utala’s flustered explanation made it seem like an obvious lie.

Either way, Feower wasn’t mad and opened his mouth to tell her, inhaling a big cloud of dust that fell from the ceiling. It burned and was on everything, coating his throat and wide eyes. This was arguably worse than when he became curious of a bottle of perfume in the ship's bathroom and sprayed it the wrong way. Oh, he could taste the moldy cookie crumbs the kids spilled up there last year. Feower teared up and doubled over, coughing hard as the creaking gave way to ceiling beams snapping.

Regaining her composure, Utala backed up against Feower and lifted her arms to shield him from the falling debris. Two pieces of the ceiling came loose and crashed just by their feet, clouding the entire room in the dust that use to be in the attic.

Squinting through the dust, Feower and Utala expected to see holes over them and instead, found a kicking pair of legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually bring up background and appearance details until it's relevant but if anyone's curious, here is what Utala looks like as designed by a very good friend of mine: http://ryunn.tumblr.com/post/161899425920/update-on-eclissys-danchogbf-oc-u


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in the corner of the mostly empty room by the front door, Seox hoped that no one would approach him. There was that package Utala left before she ran upstairs to catch up with Feower. If he held it level with his head, no one would give him a glance over.

Or, since the like-minded tended to flock together, Seox would get asked if he needed any help within a minute. Worse, it could be that blond boy who couldn’t take no for an answer. Then he’d put a another hole into the wall trying to get a shot at the Eternal.

Still, the Captain may forget where she left the package or someone could take it where she couldn’t find it. He should take the package anyway, pretend he’s busy, and sit somewhere quiet. There was always the option of giving the package a trusted person’s care and leaving, but that would kill the point of being here.

“Baby steps…” He repeated to himself.

The Eternal knelt and hefted the weighty box in his arms. The contents rattled, sounding like metal tapping on porcelain. Carefully, Seox started towards the hall and a hand grabbing his shoulder made him, and the precious valuables, jump.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you like that.” The other pair of hands steadied the package. Looking up from their blue sleeves, Seox recognized that it was Silva who had jostled him so suddenly.  

Her eyes were red rimmed and slightly crusted like she had just woken up. On top of that, Silva’s hair was puffy on one side and flat on the other, which was strange. Seox didn’t know Silva very well but she was a skilled marksman and never tried to grab Tien’s ankles to shake her down for a gunfight. That maturity was enough of a reason to like her and wonder why she was disheveled.

Silva adjusted her wrinkled jacket, glancing around with a bit lip. Her shoulders were soaked from wandering outside for so long.

“It’s fine. The fault’s mine,” Seox replied, not used to intentionally joining crowds. Finding something else to focus on calmed him. “There’s something wrong, isn’t there?”

Clutching her collar, Silva pressed her palm against her brow and tangled her hair in her fingers. Seox could see her jaw clenching, fighting a bad head ache.

“Do I make it seem that way?” Silva grimaced, embarrassed at herself. “No,” She shook her head. “There’s nothing wrong. I’m just looking for Tweyen. You arrived a few moments ago, didn’t you?” She asked despite knowing already, having been alternating between searching for Tweyen and waiting by the window.

Remembering how he had been standing outside for a solid half hour, Seox intensely ignored his heating cheeks.

“I didn’t see Tweyen outside. Why? Should she have been here?” Seox asked.

“She and my sisters came earlier today. We had to leave for Stardust Town before the sun rose so we ended up falling asleep when we arrived. I woke up and Tweyen had left,” Silva explained, the crease in her brow growing deeper, hesitating to share more. It was stupid. The room they were sharing was clean. No knocked over furniture or anything to suggest trouble and here Silva was, grinding her teeth to nubs. “She’s been spending a lot of time with me and my family lately. I--" She sighed through her nose. "--I must be overreacting. Tweyen could have needed some air.”

Seox had experience with this sort of feeling before. Not the exact situation but when he was younger, he would get worked up over what he would think was nothing. Something would be off but it was small, like bubbles floating in his drink that weren’t there before. Other times it was tiny pore in an orange. A tiny movement under his blanket he could have imagined.

Little signs Seox hadn’t been taught about yet, and thinking that it was all in his head, was nearly bitten by a venomous snake his cousin had snuck into his bed.

“There’s nothing wrong but for a while now...” Silva crossed her arms. “I’ve been having a—“

“Bad feeling.” Seox finished, dropping the package on the couch behind him so he could discuss the situation further.

The sniper’s eyes widened upon hearing the sickening crack that came from under the heavy box.

Ears standing straight, Seox whirled around and found that shoes were peeking out from underneath the package. He immediately removed the box, revealing that he had just crushed a sleeping harvin underneath.

Not just any harvin. It was Niyon laying on a pillow with an indent where her nose should be.

Silva came up to the couch and reached for Niyon, feeling around her matted purple hair and her neck. Alarms were blaring in Seox’s head. He hadn’t panicked since the revenant weapons started talking but what if he had just killed Niyon?

Then, Niyon snorted. Silva was completely bewildered by how Niyon was still napping. Eternal or not, fifty pounds dropping on your head would be cause to scream.

“I wouldn’t say Niyon is fine but she doesn’t seem to feel any pain. That might not be good. We should wake her gently.” Silva said, wrenching her hand back to keep it from getting crushed when the box was dumped on Niyon’s face again. “Gently!”

Seox barely heard her, face down on the carpet with two kids sitting on his head. A scarf was wound tight around his ankles and tugging on it had brought the Eternal down. It only needed two grinning five year olds when the rest of the group had spilled water around his and Silva’s feet. All at once, the kids had jumped Seox, landing elbows first on his back. The Eternal recoiled, gasping to get up without hurting the children but the ones that hadn’t destroyed his back had brought out the pots and pans.

These kids were the youngest and rowdiest of the Stardust orphans but they were smart, waiting and watching for Seox to be distracted. Severely so. Those children would have waited for hours or as long as Seox was staying, starting something if they had to. Even if it was a lucky disaster that gave them an early chance, the children would have gotten him. They looked innocent and fumbled with their toys but they were taught how to defend themselves by two Eternals.

And they loved their eldest brother and sister very much.

“You bully! Look at what you did!” Seox heard one shout.

The fall was a surprise but he could still push himself up with one arm, and batted away the blows that came too close to his face with the other. Being called a bully though, that made him turn towards the child who was in the middle of swinging a frying pan at him to kill.

Seox pulled his head away in time but his mask was struck. It flew off, clattered on the floor and skidded far out of reach. He watched it go, aghast. His attackers took that moment to whip him in the throat with salad tongs. Seox choked, hands flying to his face as he curled into a ball.

“Big brother told you to stay away! We know! He told us to watch out for the ugliest Eternal!” Another jabbed in him the back with a fork. Seox yelped, unable to pick out his own voice from the enraged shrieks of his assailants. “You made him sad!”

It was one thing being attacked by people he didn’t want to hurt. Seox could take care of that. Without his mask against bloodthirsty babies fresh out of their terrible twos, screaming at five hundred decibels?

He’d have an easier time swallowing needles.

“W-wait!” Seox’s stuttered, gagging on a well-placed knee to his tailbone. The children were perfectly aware of his bare back under his cape. “P-please, let me—Gah!“ He peeked out from behind his fingers, catching sight of Silva taking the package off of Niyon’s head. She was going to come help and she was going to see his face.

Turning his chin down to touch his chest, Seox began scuttling away to anywhere there weren’t people to see him. Some of the children fell off his back, clinging to his white cape until it tore off of his armor. The others stubbornly clung to his arms and legs as he crawled away at top speed.  

Silva hesitated, glancing at Niyon’s motionless body. She clicked her tongue and grimaced at her luck. She’ll need to take care of Niyon first in case the poor harvin got a concussion.

“Are there any healers?” Silva called towards the dining room, having to repeat herself with how loud her crewmates were chatting. “Help!” She yelled instead, grabbing lots of attention fast.

Tien ran to her first, thinking that one of the children had gotten hurt. The erune rounded the couch, confused to see Niyon snoozing away. A loud crash from upstairs kept Tien from asking about the situation. She closed her eyes at the muffled, but distinguishable, cursing that came after the room stopped shaking.

“Wait, didn’t Utala go upstairs?” She heard Vryn exclaim. Lyria was sprinting up the stairs the moment he said that. Vryn quickly caught up, shouting “Oi! Santa? Did you come early?”

Seeing as Teena had squirmed out of the packed dining room with more help on the way, Tien shot an apologetic look at Silva. “The children know where find the medical supplies if there’s a need for them.”

Silva’s mouth twisted.

“I’m sure they do.” She replied to the empty space Tien left to rush to the attic.       

* * *

On his way to the commotion he was hearing from down the hall, Feather had to leap frog over this blur charging his way. He turned to look over his shoulder, finding that the thing was gone and the hall was empty.

“What was that?” Feather struggled to remember what he saw. A couple of heads…a voice that sounded like five voices…animal ears…

“A cryptid!” Feather concluded, stepping into a stray pot. He hopped, windmilling his arms to keep upright until he shook it off. Were the kids playing drums?  

The pot rolled on to a blanket that caught Feather’s eye. It was gold around the edges with bits of black. Part of the thing had flipped over, revealing a little red too. Feather realized exactly what it was, gasping hard enough for his tongue to touch the back of his throat. He slid on his knees to the white cloth, gathering it up in his arms to squeeze against his chest.

“A cape! _The_ cape! An Eternal’s cape!” Feather was star-struck, rubbing the cape all over his face until the stench sunk in and he gagged. “Eugh, it smells like cough syrup,” His wrinkled nose didn’t stick for long. “Meh, still cool.” Grinning wide, Feather held the majestic cape out to admire what it meant.

A champion! The top of the mountain! The best that there was and still having room to climb the sky! Which one of the Eternals would just drop theirs like this? Maybe the rowdy one? The youngest? He hadn’t seen either Fif or Threo today, otherwise he would have jumped at another chance to fight them.

Feather glanced around the corner of the wall, finding that a little group had formed around a couch.

“I can’t find anything wrong.” He heard one of them say amongst the concerned, but otherwise calm, murmurs. Feather didn’t need to hear more than that.

If they were leaving their cape on the ground like this, maybe they wouldn’t mind if Feather tried it on? Did a few poses in front of a mirror?

“Ooooooh!” Feather spotted Seox’s mask not too far away.   

Out of all the Eternals, he was holding the cape that belonged to the _best_ one!

Feather pumped his fist. This was his lucky day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the youngest or newest kids that end up in Stardust Town would be attached to Feower more and the older ones would come around easier to Tien. Especially with how the kids seem more calm in Tien's first few fate episodes and in Feower's, they're ready to put a gun up for him. 
> 
> Another thing, I have an outline and already I'm splitting planned chapters into multiples. Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing the legs dangling from the ceiling awakened a primal instinct in Feower and the captain. Utala stopped short of leaping and yanking on one of them whereas Feower made the jump and grabbed on to both.

“Uh! I don’t think that’s seef-safe!” Utala struggled with her words and what to do to help. Feower was dangling, entranced by the incredibly dumb thing he had just done. The person stuck in the ceiling wasn’t happy about it if the muffled scream was anything to go by. Then, Feower raised his legs and Utala shared a look with the Eternal, mouthing “Don’t.”

Feower half considered what she said but by then his legs had already swung back and the ceiling crumbled. His back slammed into the floor and his head bounced twice. The impact was hard enough to make him go blind for a couple of seconds but did nothing to muddle the curse words that flowed from his mouth.

Luckily for the person freed from the ceiling, one of the beds had cushioned his fall. It still didn’t protect him from the falling debris. Sitting up had narrowly saved him from one of the beams crushing the other half of the bed.

Utala became aware of the boy’s floppy brown ears on top of his head before she noticed that he had a face. It was a nasty habit.

“What’s going on?” She heard Vryn yell, awakening another nasty habit of hers.

Panicking, Utala’s first reaction was to grab Feower’s ankles and the erune on the bed caught on quickly. He scooped Feower up from under his arms and helped carrying him into the closet, quietly shutting it behind him once the three of them were safely inside.   

Dazed, Feower gripped the other erune’s arm and pulled himself up. The door to the bedroom flying open made him swallow the rest of his cussing.

Lyria and Vryn burst into the bedroom first, being tugged back by Tien once she had seen the damage done. She stepped inside with Lyria following behind, right up against her back.

“Oi! I can see the sky from here!” Vryn exclaimed, having flown up to the hole to find another in the roof. “It doesn’t look like the ceiling broke on its own.”

“Did someone fall?” Lyria glanced around the empty room while Tien eyes lingered on the closet for a little too long. “I don’t see anyone. Could the roof have collapsed on his own? W-we need to evacuate the building!”

“There’s no need,” Tien put a calming hand on Lyria’s shoulder, inspecting the holes herself. “I was cleaning the attic earlier today and the floor was fine. It’s the roof’s that beams need to be replaced,” She moved over the debris to gaze up at the sky. “We used to climb up there to watch the stars when we were younger. I was meaning to have it fixed soon so the other children would be able climb up again. They should all know that the roof wasn’t safe.”

The erune next to Feower made an opened mouth frown.

“What if it was a burglar?” Lyria balled her fists, jumping to the conclusion since there was no one around. They must have run away.

“Or worse! Someone from the mafia?” Vryn added.

The erune turned to Utala with the same frantic frown, shaking his head and hands.

Tien crossed her arms, letting Vryn and Lyria speculate as if she was waiting for something. The three in the closet exchanged looks, shrinking farther into the dusty closet the longer Tien stood in front of the closet.

“Weren’t my brother and Utala upstairs?” Tien asked Vryn and Lyria. “They must be in another room.”

“Utala, we’re under attack! Someone from the mafia cannonballed into the house!” Vryn rocketed out of the room to search the others for the captain. “If he’s wearing a red coat and a beard, it’s fake!”

“W-wait!” Lyria followed after him. Tien lingered a moment longer, but walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

The three in the closet let a few more seconds tick by, letting out their breaths in unison once they knew they were alone.

“I love you two. A lot,” The floppy eared erune pushed the closet doors open with his legs, dragging himself out to kneel in front of the pile of wood. He shook his head tiredly. “But you guys make me feel two feet tall when you get angry.” 

Feower crawled out with him, anger sobered by his sister’s clear notice of the matter. There was still enough of it left to keep the scowl fixed on his jaw and Feower slammed a fist on the dusty floor.

“See! It’s your fault and you’re still pissed!” The erune gave Feower a firm shove that the Eternal didn’t return. Instead, he let out a sigh and gave the other erune a glare that felt flat. “Why are you looking at me like that? I’m right! She gets me.” He said, turning to the captain.

Slinking back behind the closet door for a moment, Utala slowly peeked back out.

“I shouldn’t have made you two hide with me. I’m sorry,” Utala apologized, coming join the erunes sitting on the ground. She brought her knees to her chest, continuing “I’ll go find them when I calm down a little more.”

The captain said she was upset but Feower knew that his complexion was ten shades redder than Utala’s.

“Oh enough of that,” Utala pretended not to see Feower squinting at her and extended an arm towards the stranger. “My name is Utala. Are you one of the kids that moved out of Stardust Town?”

“Mhmm, I’m Oden,” He and Utala shook hands, biting his lip as he smiled. “Don’t worry about it either. It doesn’t matter if it’s something small like breaking a cup. That first bad thrill after getting caught makes me want to disappear too. Heck, when it was Feower messing up, all of us would scatter before his sis came around.”

“I could slap you and break all of your ribs at once.” Feower glowered, wringing his hands over his lap.

“You keep talking like that and it always scares the shart out of me,” Oden shook his head. “Can’t we argue like normal friends? Say ‘Well, Tien messes up too!’ instead of threatening to _kill_ me?”

Struggling not to laugh, Utala found herself partially agreeing with Oden. When Feower first introduced himself, most of what came out of his mouth were graphically violent threats delivered both with the utmost calm and terrifying ferocity. He had absolutely convinced Utala that he would kill everyone on the ship and drove her to fight for her life in their duel.

The bout felt so long ago, before Utala handed the Four-Sky Blade to Feower without a worry on her mind.

But, the longer the captain thought about the way Feower spoke when they had first met, it reminded her of someone who delivered threats just as easily.

“Tien doesn’t mess up.” Utala blurted out to derail her train of thought.

A beat of silence hit, broken when Oden wheezed.

“Nice!” Oden said, tearing Utala’s stare away from the carpet.

She quickly fumbled over several apologies at once when she had found that Feower’s grimace had grown.

“No, you aren’t wrong,” The Eternal rubbed the bumps rising on the back of his head, craning his neck to stare at the damage done to the home. “I’m still not the one who messed up first, Oddie,” He used his friend’s hated nickname, relishing Oden’s curled lip. “What were you doing on the roof anyways?”

“Looking for all the stolen underwear you hid up there.” Oden snapped back.

“Wha—No, Shut up!” He shouted. “No, I don’t do that! He’s a pissing liar! I do not!” Feower tried tell Utala.

“How did no one frame you for murder yet?” Oden grinned, taking advantage of Feower’s naturally explosive temper. It managed to get a giggle out of Utala. “Really though, I was later than fashionably late. Your invitation didn’t mention that there was an army of people in your new crew and you’re all doing your own thing. Figured you and Tien were busy so I went up to wait on the roof,” He joined Feower, raising his chin to gaze at moon dimmed by the dark gray overcast. “There aren’t any stars today but I was feeling nostalgic.”

The boys seemed to be reminiscing in memories Utala didn’t share, cuing for her to excuse herself to go find Tien.

“You want to hear how Feower gave me a dad talk on the roof?” Oden asked abruptly, noticing her feeling left out when Feower didn’t. The Eternal glanced between the two of them, confused at why Utala was leaving.

“You’re three years older than me.” Feower said.

“Then, are we the same age?” Utala sat back down.

“Wait, you’re twenty? I was thinking you were twelve!” Oden had a good laugh. “So angry old man Feo makes us both look like little kids.”

“You don’t make it hard.” Feower shot back childishly, not sure where this was going.

“Hm,” Oden turned back to the sky again, mouth twisting. “You wouldn’t think he can give life changing advice, right?”

“Feower took care of everyone in Stardust Town with Tien before they passed fifteen,” Utala relaxed, smiling again. “I definitely believe it.”

The chill leaking in from outside became sharper and Feower’s shoulders sank. He reclined on the carpet, crossing his arms and legs.

“I couldn’t have done much,” He threw a glance at Oden. “Utala didn’t know who you were right away but a lot of other people would.”

“Pssh, you’re an Eternal. You don’t get to say that.” Oden reclined as well, leaving Utala with a quizzical expression.

Letting Oden’s comment stew, Feower remembered how he had felt when he had first heard of the corpse of a violent primal beast curled around a mountain.

“On an island on the far edge of the skydom, a huge serpent woke from a deep sleep and began to tear the forest apart. Hunters, agents, and other skydwellers came to defeat the beast but not even canon-fire pierced its scales. Tweyen was flying there to help,” He turned to find that Oden had covered his face, groaning into his hands. “By the time she arrived, the serpent had wrapped itself around the tallest mountain, dead from suffocation.”

“Everyone keeps using that story,” Oden said. “A ground-bound beast as large as ten airships would need a lot more air than tiny Oddie to breathe. I only hauled butt up where the air was too thin for it to survive. It chased me and well…It really was my first break-out story, huh? The first kill of a famous hunter who was taught by two Eternals.”

Seeing that Utala was completely star-struck by the story of Oden’s feat, hands clasped and regarding him with wonder, Feower felt his irritation grow.

“You got something to say?” Oden asked him, noticing how the Eternal was making the floor creak with his bouncing knee.

“I didn’t do anything,” Feower grounded out, wanting to escape from the praise. “I don’t even remember what I told you on the roof.”

Utala saw Oden curling his fingers, knuckles glistening in the dim light. She opened her mouth to ask what Oden had meant before and heard someone talking over her.

“So this is where you went off to,” Seofon stepped into the room. The way the three reacted to him was akin to a gaggle of raccoons getting caught eating out the trash. More alarming was what was above them. “Don’t tell me you had an accident jumping on the bed.”

None of them said a word.

“Eh? No reaction? Did you bump your heads that badly?” Still nothing. “If that’s the case, I’ll kiss the booboos better.” That managed to suck every noise out of the universe.

“Haha…huh,” Seofon trailed off, his half grin up only for show. He had them cornered and had no idea what to do. “This isn’t anything a tarp can’t fix, so—“

Utala knelt to give Feower a boost through the hole. He leapt off of her hands and the captain followed right behind, jumping off of a bed to grab Feower’s outstretched arms.

That left Oden and Seofon staring at each other. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Oden waited for either of the two to come and rescue him from…Mr. Bugs over here.

“Do you want a lift?” Seofon asked.

“Honestly, that’d be swell.” Oden nodded, mood rising like he was. Utala had dangle Feower down to grab his friend, yanking them back with all her might once Feower got a firm grip on Oden shoulders.

Now no one had to be stuck with Seofon.

“Am I getting hazed? Hazing isn’t allowed in the Eternals!” Seofon called after them, being completely ignored for the third week in a row. “If I made you angry, how about the both of you take it out on me in a duel? Two on one? Blindfolded? No arms?”

“No one fucking heard you.” Feower yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish the Eternals interacted more with each other and other characters outside of their extreme grind blocked last few fate episodes. Cygames, throw us a bone and make events. It'd make filling the blanks with how they'd talk with each other and other people much easier (but at the same time, my insinuations could get debunked).


End file.
